Ms. Hayes
Ms. Hayes is a supporting character in LPS: Popular. She is the mother of Brooklyn Hayes. Appearance Ms. Hayes is a blonde short haired cat, just like her daughter, Brooklyn Hayes, except her fur is a lighter shade of blonde, and has two orange rhombuses on her forehead. She has vivid blue eyes. Personality Ms. Hayes may be pretty, but she is rather rude, even to her own daughter. She told Brooke, "Is that--ICE CREAM? What? Are you trying to gain weight?" After Brooke ran off, Ms. Hayes apologized for saying what she did. However, she told Brooke that she was too busy to take Brooke out the next day. Ms. Hayes is not the most pleasant person. She seems to be a workaholic, as she is on her phone all the time. She ignores her daughter and her feelings, and escapes conversation by giving Brook a gift card. History Season 2 Ms. Hayes' first appearance on LPS Popular was in season two. In this scene, Brooklyn is eating vanilla ice-cream when her mom comes home. She asks Brooke if she is trying to gain weight, and Brooke gets upset and runs upstairs to her room. Her mom apologizes, but says she is too busy to take Brooke anywhere, so she gives her a credit card to buy something to cheer herself up, and tells her not to go over $3,000. Relationships Brooklyn Hayes- Brooke is Ms. Hayes' daughter. They don't have a love/hate/broken connection between each other. Brooke still loves her mom, but she loves her father a lot more and wishes her mom would be around more often. Brooke's mother appears to have very little tangible or palpable love for her daughter, believing the way to express her affection in their relationship revolves solely around acquisitive acquirements, such as money, clothes or belongings, instead of her genuine love and time. This is shown when Ms. Hayes offers Brooke her credit card so that Brooke could "buy herself something nice," in order to redeem herself for choosing to take a phone call instead of comforting her clearly disorientated daughter. It appears as though Ms. Hayes acknowleges the fact that they do not have a very positive relationship, sighing, "Oh Brooke, you really are ''delirious," after an injured Brooke tells her mother that she loves her. 'Mr. Hayes'- Mr. Hayes is Ms. Hayes' ex-husband. Mr. Hayes never appeared in LPS Popular, but he was mentioned in episode 19. Some people theorized that “it could be possible they might of broken up between episode 10-19”, but that ”can’t’’ happen. It’s later revealed in Episode 25 that he passed away. [[Mrs. Reed| '''Mrs. Reed']]'' ''- Mrs. Reed and Ms. Hayes seem to have a relatively negative relationship, possibly even before Brooke and Savannah's disputes began. This is evident when Mrs. Reed mitigates her and Savannah's argument by explaining, "I never really got along with her (Ms. Hayes.) It was her husband who was the nice one." Its unknown how long this dispute had been going on. Savannah Reed- Although their relationship has not been explored deeply, it can be inferred that Ms. Hayes has a very negative relationship with Savannah due to the drama between her and Brooke and the injuries Savannah has caused her daughter may had strengthen that negativity. Further evidence suggests this, as shown when Ms. Hayes states to a fake-delirious Brooke that, "she will pay." Trivia * Despite her attitude towards Brooke, Ms. Hayes seems to somewhat care for her daughter given that she gave Brooke her credit card to buy things to cheer her up. She also bought another cricket for Brooke after Gigi/Mimi ran off. Another thing is that she's willing to have Savannah thrown in jail after she accidentally sent Brooke to the hospital. ** However, this anger might be caused by the hospital bills. * She seems to have a distaste for the Reed family given that she never got along with Mrs. Reed even before Savannah and Brooklyn's disputes. Its unknown why she doesn't like the Reed family. * It's unknown why she and Mr. Hayes got a divorce. * It could be possible that her husband might raised Brooke more given that Ms. Hayes seem to have trouble raising Brooke. ** This proves that Ms. Hayes has trouble parenting. Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Secondary Characters Category:Secondary Characters: Season 2